My Lucky Ol' Tree
by Lilith-dono
Summary: I smacked my head gently with the palm of my hand. I have my own lucky tree. How much more of a loser can I really get?…Don’t answer that question. Please, spare my mind. .....Enough said, ne? SessXKag pairing.


I was confused. Clearly confused. And why, you ask? Why am I, Kagome Higurashi, completely and utterly confused? Well…

…I received a love letter.

And no, not any love letter, mind you! A love LOVE letter! At first I suspected it to be from Inuyasha, my childhood friend and crush, but I knew immediately that was a stupid idea. Why would Inuyasha, the densest 'brain made out of brick' boy, write something like this to me? Well…I don't know. So of course it couldn't have been him. Someone intelligent wrote this. Or, remotely, I suppose.

Ah, what to know what it says, hmm? Well, I'll tell you:

_ My sweet,_

_ Why? The question still haunts me to this day so I have so boldly as to written to you. Why? Why do you appear in my every thought? My every dream? Every single moment of every single day is spent on your smile, your laughter…your brilliant blue eyes sparkling in happiness. Three years has been too long for me to bare, so I must ask you one little favor that has rested in my mind for years. Meet me…I wish for you to meet me. Meet me at the place where I first laid eyes on you. Meet me deep within the schools gardens…where I first saw your beautiful face._

_ Please…S_

I'm completely befuddled! And yes, folks, that is a word. I mean, someone left a letter for me, and it is bothering the hell out of me 'cause I don't know who the guy is! Why do guys try to be suave, send the girl a little love note and make her meet you some place? It makes me aggravated. Why couldn't this guy just come out in the open and say 'I think I love you and I want you to go on a date with me', but no…he wanted to be secretive and fancy and only leave me confused with a stupid little 'S' on a stupid little love letter.

"Move it, Higurashi. If you stand there with your mouth open too long, you'll start to attract flies." I whipped around to see the impassive face of Sesshomaru Taisho. I growled low in my throat. This guy was just too much. I mean, he goes around acting like he owns the whole entire school! The whole female falls to his feet just because he has smooth silky silver hair that falls to his mid back…and pretty flaming golden eyes…and an aristocratically shaped face with perfect smoothy smooth pale skin…

Okay, I can't blame him for having such hot looks. I can even say that I sometimes wish that someone that good looking would be by my side. But what makes me stop though…oh, this is really good –giggle– I'm about to start laughing any minute…

The guy is a frickin' ice cube. And not like a good ice cube with the lemon flavoring in it…he's just a plain old watery tasting ice cube. The guy rarely shows any emotion besides annoyance, superiority, and the occasional 'I'm gonna kill ya' look. Trust me, I've received the death glare since I can't shut my own goddamn mouth up.

"Well sorry! You could have just moved to the side, ya lazy ass!" He raised an elegant silver eyebrow, a little flicker in his eyes.

"Ah, what are you reading, Higurashi? A sappy love letter of some kind?" I blushed slightly, looking away from him.

"For a matter of fact, it is! What, weirded out that I even got a love letter?" His eyes widened slightly as I held the letter to my chest.

"A…a love letter, you say? And what does it read…" He was about to grab it from me before I promptly pushed him away.

"It says things that I'm NOT gonna read to _you_. You get the 'Not' and the 'You'? Good!" He merely stopped me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"And what are you going to say…to this said love letter?" I thought for a moment, ignoring his warm hand on my shoulder.

"I'm not sure. Maybe I'll say yes…but otherwise, it depends on the person. If he's someone that I know for a fact is nice, then perhaps." He merely nodded, his eyes glancing down once again to the letter I held. Ha. He's probably jealous.

"May I see one little detail, Miss Kagome?" I eyed him suspiciously. He…he said something nice for once. Well, not something nice…how about polite? He didn't demand this time, he didn't even call me a name…what the hell was he thinking? Or, in other words, what stuff was he on?

"What are you on?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. "Heroin, Cocaine…the occasional Marijuana?" He rolled his eyes at me.

"I merely want to see one detail." He didn't even wait for me to even reply when he grabbed the letter out of my hands. And what baffled me as I fought for what was personally mine was that he didn't open and start to recite it for everyone to hear. No…he just looked at the envelope as if inspecting it.

"Can you stop being a freak for five seconds and give me back my letter!" I cried angrily as I stomped my foot on the ground. He remained silent as he carefully gave the letter back to me.

I looked into his eyes for a moment to initial shock before he turned around sharply.

"I see…well, Miss Higurashi, you should go and meet your admirer. It's pathetic that he hides behind a letter. Clearly pathetic." I sighed.

"And what would you do, Mr. I know everything? Would you go up and immediately sweep her off her feet?" I then smirked. "Or maybe a guys feet? I know my pal Jakky has been eyeing you for quite some time now." He growled menacingly, spinning around to tell me off, but I was all ready sprinting down the hallway in a fit of giggles.

Heh, I had the last word this time Sesshomaru.

At the moment when I was a safe distance away, I collapsed to the floor, laughing like a little hyena on drugs. I sat there straight for minutes, just giggling at how clever and witty I had been with the slave driver (yes, I am referring to Sesshomaru because he is a killjoy) and how his face must be turning ten shades of red. Well, if his face could, I mean.

"Kagome!" I looked over to the side through my victorious and rather smiting laughter at the fallen Sesshomaru.

"Whoa, Kags, what you just do? Run a marathon or something?" Inuyasha joked as he helped me up from the ground.

"Eh, feels like it." I sighed with a smile. My best friend. I guess I should come to a conclusion that he'd be my friend and nothing else. Besides, he's in love with my twin sister, Kikyo. It's not like I have a chance against her…she's so much cooler than me. Sigh. Why is my love life so butchered? Maybe I should just become a lady with a bunch of cats? At this point, that's exactly where I'll land.

Hmm…but I _do _have a secret admirer. Perhaps my full love life won't always be on the rocks?

"Yeah, Kagsy. You just escape from Sesshomaru once again?" I smiled at my best girlfriend Sango. Her long brown hair was tied up in a ponytail as her brown eyes surveyed my current lack of breath.

"Heh, yeah…I just accused him of being gay and I kinda fled." Inuyasha snorted into laughter, turning his forehead to the wall as he clutched his side.

"…Hoo ha ha ha…Sesshomaru! Gay! (Giggle, snort, giggle)." I smiled brightly.

"Well, I escaped in tact. Physically of course. After I get in a scrabble with him, it always seems my mind is jumbled up." Sango raised a suggestive eyebrow that I immediately glared at.

She was NOT just insinuating what I thought she was, was she? Oh, yep. I think she just was.

"What was it about?" Miroku, my other best male friend, asked popping up behind me. It's so weird (he's always weird, but still, this is just odd)…he always just jumps in at the oddest of moments.

He scooted towards Sango. Awh, so darling. The two have a secret love for each other that everyone can see except their selves. So kawaii .

"Well, actually I received a love letter." All three perked up as 'love' and 'letter' was uttered in the same sentence.

"Love letter? From who?" Sango asked as I merely shrugged.

"I dunno. It was clearly stating that this guy has been watching me for some time and that he wants to meet me in the school gardens today in an hour. Unless you all are playing a very bad prank on me, then I guess I can only see who it is." Sango frowned slightly.

"We're not playing any pranks, Kagome. Hmm…did they leave a name or anything?" I shook my head.

"No! All they left was a stupid dinky 'S'! And I don't even know who it is…" I faked sobbed dramatically on Sango's shoulder as Inuyasha looked like he was about to piss himself. Probably fantasizing Sesshomaru making out with another guy…

How could I just think that? Bad, bad, bad pictures in my mind! But I have to admit that a small place in myself sees it as rather sexy…

Argh. Why do I have to be so screwed up mentally? Or, should I ask, why haven't I been locked up yet?

"Awh, little Kagster has a secret admirer. You should meet him. It could be someone really cute." I sighed, dreaming of the perfect guy in my mind. Long silver hair…yeah, and pretty golden eyes. A perfect, handsome, mature face.

I stopped mentally as Sesshomaru popped into my head.

5…4…3…2…1…

WHY THE HELL AM I THINKING ABOUT HIM!

Miroku looked at me oddly. "Hey, Kags, you're turning a bit pale. Are you okay?" Inuyasha nodded as well, finally righting himself from his laughing spasm.

"Yeah, are you-" He was cut off by me yelling "Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit! Get out of my mind ya lousy ass!" before I stomped off to my next class with people looking at me like I belonged in an insane asylum.

Heh, I probably DID.

* * *

I looked at the mysterious note again in my hand as I walked into the school gardens. I was a bit early, I guess if that's the word for it, so I decided to go for a little walk. You see, deep within this garden is this wonderful majestic tree that stands above all the rest. It has the prettiest blossoms I ever had seen and the wood itself is hard and stable, showing its long preserved life. 

As I approached it, I giggled. Why would I giggle at a tree, you wonder? A petal fell on my nose. I blew it off to the side as I stuffed the note in my backpack. I sat the bag down gently as I traced the rough bark with my fingertips. I love this tree. Good memories had always appeared here. Maybe it was a lucky tree then?

Heh, a lucky tree. My lucky tree.

I plopped my ass down on the grass as I leaned against the wood. It was rather comfortable since I managed to find a spot with no sticky roots poking at my rump. So nice and peaceful…ya know, when that sky is a perfect blue and there is just a slight breeze that blows your hair back perfectly? That was what was happening right now. I guess this tree is my lucky tree…

I smacked my head gently with the palm of my hand. I have my own lucky tree. How much more of a loser can I really get?

…Don't answer that question. Please, spare my mind.

I sighed as I pulled the letter that I originally put in my backpack back out. I don't know why I had just decided to stuff it in the old beaten bag; it was a spur of the moment kind of thing. Besides, I should be looking at it if I want to determine whom the guy that is secretly desperately in love with me is.

Sigh…how romantic! I had a secret admirer! Perhaps I just realize it now, but seriously. Me? A secret admirer! O, it makes me giggle.

Damn, this guy has no clue what he has it in for. I mean, he likes me. That in itself is a mental warning to the sane people that walk around me. My friends? Why are they with me? Well, because their minds are slightly insane as well. Inuyasha, well, that guy is too dim witted to be sane. Miroku? He gropes any girl's ass in sight whenever he gets the chance. Believe that's sane…I thought not. And Sango…Sango likes an insane pervert whom likes to touch other girl's asses. And that is definitely not sane.

I smoothed the rough piece of paper down on my knee, as I had not so nicely crumpled it in my backpack. The cursive in the note was rather smooth and very neat. It had to be the nicest handwriting I've ever seen in my life! Not that that's saying much, but still…that's some spiffy writing there!

…I just said spiffy. I think my mind has completely closed off my sanity. If I ever had any, you know.

"Hmm, a secret admirer." I pondered out loud as put on my thinking face. You know, the face where your finger slightly strokes the skin of your cheek? Very good pondering face. "Why would I have a secret admirer? I'm not pretty at all!" I cried louder than I should have. "And I don't have the right body! And I sure as hell don't have the right personality! Only a crazy person would like me!"

"…Crazy, hmm?" I stiffened as I felt my insides melt like butter. "It seems I could fit into the category…in one way or another." I inched my head to the right, clearly I hadn't acknowledged through my rant someone was listening. And that someone had to be Sesshomaru Taisho.

"Eh?" Could I be more of an idiot? 'Eh?' That's the best I could do! Brain, let me use my mouth, god dammit!

He smirked at me gently as he approached, his feet making no noise as they glided across the grass. Yes, he glided. He doesn't walk, no, Sesshomaru Taisho can't walk! He has to be completely bloody perfect and have a perfect walk.

He lowered himself next to me where I watched him like an idiot (yes, I am an idiot. Blame Kami for my not-so-used brain). He leaned back leisurely as I merely watched him. He was barely sitting a foot away from me for crying out loud! That was pretty damn close…well, sorta. I mean, I probably have been closer to him like when I run into him 'randomly' in the halls. Or, I stumble into him because I can't see an inch away from my face and I have two left feet. Hmm, yep. The normal everyday klutz.

…

Shut up brain, shut up!

"What are you doing here?" I managed to ask as he looked at the endless blue sky. "And, more importantly, why are you sitting next to me?" He past me a simple glance, raising that perfectly shaped eyebrow of his.

"Is it against a law to sit next to someone?"

"Ah…guess not…" I mumbled, my face a bit flushed. I could see that little smirk on his lips as he more than noticed the redness of my face.

"You're blushing…" He stated as I placed two hands on my cheeks to try to hide my embarrassment. Scowling at him as I did this, mind you.

"Well, sorry if I blush, Mr. Robot, my human emotions are just kicking in. I'm just a normal teenage girl, ya know?" I retorted heatedly as he had that stupid little smile on his face.

"Mhmm. Well, if you'd like to know, I find it rather cute looking on you." I stopped, my eyes widening a considerable amount.

Sesshomaru. Taisho. Just. Called. Me. Cute.

Have we reached the apocalypse?

"Me?" I squeaked. "Cute?" His smirk grew a bit wider.

"Yes, it is cute on you. Is it wrong for me to say that as well?" Tomato. No, that isn't just a random word that my brain conjures up at the moment; it's the color of my face. A big bright cherry tomato.

"I…I guess not, but…why would you?" Yes, Kagome, use complete sentences! I feel this a breakthrough.

"Because…" He sighed as he looked away from me, a light pink hue singeing his cheeks. "Because I wrote you that letter."

…

…

…

…

HE WHAT?

"_YOU WHAT_?" I asked loudly, and quite insensitively. He looked at the ground as I sat completely rigid, having the urge to fall over and stay there.

"…I wrote you the letter. That's why I asked about it earlier." The pink that edged its way to his face darkened a bit. "It wasn't meant to get to you…I wrote it during class and put your name on it. I'm too much of a coward to give it to you, but somehow it found its way into your hands." Recovering from my shock, I merely watched him. He had started to play a bit with his fingers.

…Was he nervous? Oh Lordy, he was nervous! He was nervous about me! That's amazing! Sesshomaru, the all high and mighty manly man had managed to become an insecure little boy in love. O…I applaud my inner self for creating his downfall.

He then randomly chuckled, throwing me off my train of thought of Sesshomaru being the insecure little boy he was deep down.

"I'm an idiot." He mumbled with another soft chuckle. "Clearly I'm an idiot." He glanced at me that sad smile growing on his face. "Why would you, you of all people want to date me? There's no possible explanation. You hate me. You've always hated me since the beginning."

"Sesshomaru…" I began, but he cut me off with that same soft, self-scolding chuckle.

"How could I honestly believe I had a chance? You obviously are in love with my half-brother…"

"I'm not!" I blurted, making him look up at me with his pretty golden eyes. Those stupidly pretty golden eyes. "I'm not in love with your brother!"

"But it was so obvious." I shook my head, smiling slightly at him.

"I used to. Really, I did, but I realize that he'll never love me. He loves Kikyo. Besides, for a guy who first randomly called me my sister's name when we first met honestly means that he won't love ya back."

"You don't look like her." He said seriously. This, however (no matter how random it seemed to be to me), perked my curiosity.

"Hmm?"

"You don't look like your sister." He leaned closer to me, tilting his head to the side so his hair fell over his shoulder. "At all. You are much more beautiful, Kagome…"

I just stared at him. He had to be…he was the first one to comment that my sister and me looked nothing alike. I had always been filled with compliments about how much I look like my older sister and how much I resemble her…

Does he honestly see me for me?

"…That's the most wonderful thing anyone has ever said to me." I said softly, tears collecting at the corners of my eyes. Okay, I'm a crybaby. Kinda. When emotional circumstances arise, I always seem to tear up even if it's not happening to me. But now this, this was happening to me. This was a definite 'tear up' moment.

"But it's true." He told me gently, caressing my cheek in the palm of his hand. "Inuyasha is a fool to not see what is right in front of him." I leaned into his touch, immediately calmed by his soothing silky voice.

Hmm…lets think here, should I pick an amazingly hot guy pronouncing his undying love for me or stick to trailing a thick headed boy with no brain what-so-ever?

Like that's a hard decision, sheesh.

"You wrote me the letter?" I asked softly as I stared into endless pools of molten gold.

"Yes."

"And why did you?" I asked simply, waiting for the truth to come out in the open. A letter was one thing, but I had to hear that special little sentence pass from his lips. I had to. Or, otherwise, I might die.

Not literally, of course.

"I…" I could see he was having a rather difficult time with finding his words. "I…I care about you." He paused before gently pressing his lips against my cheek. "I love you, Kagome." He whispered in a low sincere voice.

I grinned from ear to ear then, placing my arms shyly around his neck.

"Then I'm yours." He looked back into my eyes in disbelief, wondering if he heard the right sentence escaping my mouth. I mean, I could have said anything, you know. For I am pronounced insane.

"Mine?" I nodded simply.

"Yours." A grin appeared on his lips as he pulled me forcefully into his lap. I gasped gently as his arms wound around my waist.

"Good." He then snatched my lips in a soft yet demanding kiss, not willing to let me go. Not know and not ever.

So, that was a simple story for me to tell. That afternoon I found the love of my life, and a bit of my long lost sanity. Yes, everyone, Sesshomaru is the sanity I have been craving for so long. And it feels nice.

So, why did I retell my wonderful story? Because I have a fun time doing it! Sesshomaru puts no thought into it whatsoever, so he depends on me to tell our story…but usually he stops me when I say he was in tights like in _Romeo and Juliet_ and claimed his love for me by climbing a tree…ah well. It needs to be spiced up anyway, no matter what that prick says.

And yes, if you were wondering, the tree he climbed was the tree that I so desperately love. That tree that we both childishly engraved our names into (hey, I was drunk at the time and Sesshomaru could do nothing but follow my example...please don't ask how I got drunk on the school grounds. That tale is far too long), that tree where we first proclaimed our love...the tree where Sesshomaru popped the big question on me and wanted me to become his wife...

Damn, that is one lucky tree.

FIN.

Another story done! Well, I was rather bored creating this, but I thought it was cute. Once again, flames are welcome if you choose, but I don't want all flames now! I love hearing your comments about my work (positive comments) and I want to thank each and everyone one of you whom commented on _Falling Prey to a Youkai_. I thank you all.

Ah, I must say there will be NO sequel to this. None whatsoever. So, please, don't ask or I might be forced into it. My sequels usually suck if I don't work on it 24/7 so yah...

Hmm, don't own the characters. At all. Reminder to all of you out there who might hate me enough to try to get me in trouble (as if that would happen, sheesh).

Lilith-dono


End file.
